Ancient and Modern Magics
by Silver Star Celine
Summary: YGOHP. Ancient Egyptian magics mix with the modern magics of Harry Potter as the gang goes on another adventure. The only difference is, romance is involved this time. BMMR, YYY, SJ Shounen-ai/yaoi. Conspireshipping, Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping.
1. Prologue: Oyasumi

Okay, so this is my revised YGOHP story. I warn you know, it's a yaoi/shounen-ai fanfiction. If you are uncomfortable with boy x boy relationships or foursomes, I suggest you leave. I have dragged Silver here too and away from his evil world domination plans.

Silver: T.T NO!

Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh. Harry is respectfully J.K. Rowling's and Yu-gi-oh is owned by some other person. ."

* * *

Ancient and Modern Magics

By Silver & Star

Chapter 1

Oyasumi

* * *

Lately, I have been uncomfortable around _him,_ my other half. I grow flustered every time he comes close to me and he would ask if I was okay. His messy silver locks, his hard cold stare that softens for me, his rosy lips, and cool attitude all captivate me.

I never knew I would fall in love with the one who had abused me for years before he eventually stopped. I think it was because slowly, he learned to trust again. After all, the Pharaoh, priest, tomb keeper, and everyone else have come to a silent truce after our last adventure together. Slowly, I think he's learning to trust again.

Many people think it's not right for people of the same gender to fall in love with each other, but it's still love isn't it? Why can't we love each other like people of opposite genders? Gender doesn't define love.

As I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I thought about all the times we spent with each other after he stopped abusing me. Along with the others, we have learned to separate our bodies and make a physical body, but we didn't want to answer annoying questions such as their origins, so we stayed quiet- for now. Kaiba is working on making them birth certificates and such so they could live in today's society as well. Soon, they would be able to go to school and have a regular life.

About our days together, we started getting to know each other, something we never did. I found out about his past even more and I can understand a bit better now why he acted the way he did in the past. In return, I told him about my family. We went out for ice-creams after school. We watched movies together, even though I jump out of fright at his favorites. We even shared laughs and joked around with one another.

Slowly, we became friends, but I wish to become more than that. I want to be his lover, but does he love me back? I could never have enough courage to tell him straight out. Everytime I try, I end up getting all red and stutter. I always ended up giving up because I didn't want to waste his time.

"Ryou, why aren't you asleep yet? It's one o'clock in the morning and we have to meet up with the others tomorrow." a sleepy voice came from the other side of the room. I almost fell off my bed from the sudden sound.

"I-it's nothing, just thinking about stuff." I replied, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, just hurry up and sleep. Don't want you to be sleepy tomorrow. Oyasumi-nasai." he said, yawning. He shifted and went back to sleep. His breath evened out and he was asleep.

"Oyasumi...Bakura."

* * *

Oyasumi means Good night as in when you are going to bed.

* * *

OKAY... That was the prologue. XD So how was it?

Silver: Yucky! Too much romance and feelings...

-.-" Anyways, review please!


	2. The Beginning of Everything

Whew, sorry I haven't updated. It was because my science practical exam was coming up, one of the big ones. Turns out, it was super easy. I was panicking since I had 5 minutes left and I was done. My teacher said that if we did, we missed something because people usually finished right on the mark. I was like O.o DID I FORGET ANYTHING? The hands-on labs we did were the dichotomous key/microscope, ball & ramp, and the density lab. Super easy!

Silver: Hahaha. I was trying to mess her up during the test by breaking her concentration with loud music. Unfortunately, she has a talent for ignoring things once she is focused. Trust me, once she gets into a book, she ignores everything and won't realize her friend was calling her until she got tapped on the shoulder.

Oh yeah, I remember that time. They said I looked so innocent when I was reading my book. O.o For me, that was a compliment. XDD Especially since my other group of friends have very disturbing topics to discuss such as yesterday when my friend, Garry didn't know what a pad was. All the girls at the table were laughing our asses off when he looked at one. We're like DON'T OPEN IT! Some wise guys took it out of one of the girl's backpack. He was like "Then what's a tampon." His friends(boys) explained it to him. He was still confused. Then I explained to him that they were two methods of you know. Mix in Silver's very colorful language and you'll understand what I mean.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh or HP, I would be rich, but sadly, I'm not.

* * *

Songs currently listening to

-Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School aka D. Grayman 1st opening theme.

-Darkness Eyes by DBSK

-Cassis by GazettE

-Eraser by Alice Nine

* * *

Ancient and Modern Magics

By Silver & Star

Chapter 1

The Beginning of Everything

* * *

An aging wizard sat at his desk, going through some important papers. He had a wispy white hair on his head under a moon and stars wizard's hat and the longest white beard most have ever seen before. His wrinkled hands scribbled something on the paper that he had in front of him and he finally leaned back in his chair. He sighed, taking off his spectacles, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly, he sensed a dark presence in the room and looked up from his paper filled desk. He was able to distinguish a man in a white turban and of Egyptian features.

"What may I do to help you, sir?" the wizard asked in an old hoarse voice.

"I have...heard of a great evil that you have been in battle with for years, Headmaster Dumbledore. He is searching for a new method or shall I say, magic? I believe that I know whose he is searching for and I have an offer to make. Invite these people on this list to your prestigious school and you may find something very interesting about them." the Egyptian answered in a regal voice, holding out a piece of paper which Dumbledore took hesitantly. He skimmed through the names and lifted one eyebrow.

"What the catch?" he asked, getting to the point.

"There's no catch. They may help you in this war, or they may not, but wouldn't you rather have them away from the hands of Lord Voldermort?" the other asked, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I will...think about it. If I may ask, what is your name, sir?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I rather you not tell the guests, but aside from that, my name is Shadi. Have a pleasant evening." he answered, bidding good night to the wizard before disappearing in a haze of darkness and leaving Dumbledore with the list in his quiet, dim office.

With a final glance at the list, he began writing letters to the people listed on the paper.

"This will be one interesting year indeed..."

* * *

The morning rays of light lit up a dark room as the sun arose overhead. Shifting of sheets were heard and the shuffling of feet soon followed. A figure with messy silver hair, illuminated, caught in the sun's light, arose from his bed. Red eyes fell on a figure on another bed. The boy, who looked angelic in his sleep, shifted in his sleep before relaxing again.

The first boy, was the former latter's other half, his yami, Bakura. The Egyptian stood beside the sleeping boy's bed, just observing and staring at the pale boy on the bed. His hand reached out to stroke the boy's soft silver locks, but froze when the boy shifted again. This time, he was waking up. His eye lids fluttered open, revealing sleepy brown doe eyes. Bakura quickly retracted his hand and hid his hands behind his back.

"Bakura? What is it?" the boy's soft voice came.

"Er, nothing, I was just going to wake you up, Ryou. The others are waiting for us at the arcade." Bakura explained, a bit flustered. Ryou's eyes widened.

"What? What time is it? Ten o'clock already?" Ryou exclaimed frantically. He pushed his sheets aside and got to his feet. Bakura chuckled at his hikari's antics and he began preparing himself for the day.

And so, that was how their day started.

* * *

"Ah jeez, where are Ryou and Bakura?" a blonde identified as Jou asked, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"This is our last week before school starts again. We have to enjoy it while we can." a tan Egyptian complained. He was hanging off a slightly taller teen that could've been mistaken for his twin if it weren't for his gravity-defying blonde hair and psychotic look.

"Perhaps they are having their own fun with each other. We should do that when we get home, Malik-chan." the latter, Marik, suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The shorter blushed, but chuckled nonetheless. Another Egyptian, although more regal, with tri-colored hair rolled his eyes. His much shorter twin, Yugi, just smiled sheepishly. The group of 5 friends were currently waiting for their two silver haired friends, who were currently late at a secluded place at the park. As many of you have guessed, they are Yugi, Yami, Jou, Malik, and Marik. Two of the members of their original group had went their own ways. Anzu had went to New York to learn from the best and pursue her dream of being a dancer. Honda had decided to accompany Otogi to America as well to advertise and spread the game of Dungeon Duel monsters (Hint, hint!).

"Guys, look! They're coming this way!" Yugi shouted, pointing to two figures running towards the group. Finally the pair reached the group, panting and exhausted.

"Gomen ne for being late guys. I overslept and Bakura had to wake me up." Ryou explained between intakes of breath. Malik and Marik grinned mischievously and pulled Bakura from the group to have a private chat.

"So, did you wake him up with a sweet little kiss or ravish him completely?" Malik asked, snickering.

"What?! No!" Bakura growled. He regretted telling his two friends that he might like his hikari. After all, now they kept teasing him about it nonstop and even trying to set them up multiple times.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Baku-chan. What do you say we have a threesome, or better yet, a foursome?" Marik suggested, glancing at Ryou, who was chatting with Yugi, Yami, and Jou. His suggestion made Bakura twitch.

"Lay a finger on me or Ryou and I'll promise that you will experience the worst, most gruesome death ever to happen on the face of the universe." Bakura threatened, with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Hai, hai. Just suggesting, but if you're ever interested, give us a call. We're definitely interested in you two. We can't wait to make you two whimper and moan our names while we're having-" Malik started.

"Okay, okay I get it! Don't go any further with your perverted thoughts." Bakura grounded out, making Malik and Marik smirk.

"Well, you better hurry and confess to him. Or we'll do it ourselves." Marik stated, casually. Before Bakura could retort, yelps of surprise were heard from behind them. Alarmed, they turned around to see an amusing scene. The Prince, or who they called Yugi since Yami was the Pharaoh and Yugi the shorter replica of the Pharaoh, had a brown barn owl nestled in his hair, hooting. Yami was trying to shoo the bird away from his lover, which Bakura was mad about since the Pharaoh confessed before _he_ did.

"Yami, wait! Look at the owl's legs. There are letters attached!" Ryou said, pointing to the letters. By this time, Bakura, Malik, and Marik had reached them, staring at envelopes as well. Jou took the letters from the bird and looked at the addresses on the envelope.

"Hey there's one for Yug, Malik, Ry and me." he exclaimed, handing them out. They all looked at the suspicious letters which had a strange seal of 4 animals around the letter H on them. They looked at each other with raised brows before opening them.

"What's with these addresses? Is this person stalking us or something?" Malik asked, reading the address.

Malik Ishtar

_Near the Wishing Fountain_

_Domino Park_

_Domino_

_Japan_

Yugi and Ryou had already opened their letter and were currently reading them.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT a_nd _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Ishtar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

((insert list of supplies))

On the next page, a private letter was written for each of them. Malik took it placed it on the top to read.

Dear Mr. Ishtar,

We are very pleased to invite you to our prestigious wizardry school. I know you may think that this is a scam or a fake, but be rest assure, this is indeed real. I warn you, though. In our world, we are at war with a great evil, Lord Voldermort. Many refer to him as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so please don't utter his name in public.

This is a great opportunity and a once in a lifetime chance. I look forward for your appearance at our school. One of our teachers will take you to Diagon Alley, where you will buy your supplies. Just trace a circle around Yes or No at the bottom.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Yes No

"So..." Ryou began.

"Hell yes! There's no way I'm missing out on this. Evil? Magic that I can defeat the Pharaoh at? I'm there!" Malik proclaimed, tracing his fingers over the Yes option.

"Well, I guess I'm going too. Who knows what kind of chaos you might cause." Ryou sighed, circling Yes as well. Yami and Yugi agreed.

"If Yugi's going, I'm going. No way I'm staying behind and miss all the action." Joey joined in.

"What about Shizuka, Jou?" Yugi voiced.

"Um, is it possible for your gramps to look after her?" Jou asked.

"Sure, grandpa won't mind, I hope. I'll ask when I get home." Yugi answered. The owl flew off with their acceptances as the gang began to leave for their original plans.

And so, their new adventure started. Danger, love, and drama awaited them. Will they survive these feats or succumb into the darkness of the new evil?

* * *

Okay. This is my new chapter! Hooray! XDDD

Silver: Finally! .

Review please!


	3. Moon That Guides

Hi! Sorry for the lack of update. My Science Written Exam was coming up and I had to study. I took it and surprisingly, it was not that hard. There was one question about the continental and oceanic plates and which theory it referred to. I had like an hour left, so I put my head down. At 3 minutes left, I tried to think of it. I was thinking of stuff relating to it to see if it would trigger anything. I finally remembered and since I had 1 minute left, I rushed and didn't have my glasses on. My friend next to me was looking at me weirdly. Didn't help with Silver saying random things in my head. The answer was Theory of Tectonic Plates. I put Theory of Plate Tectonics...

Silver: My suggestion about paper plates helped her somehow... Weird...

Shut up...Now, for that update...

A/N: Ahilty, I have taken up your suggestion and reason not to pair up Mokuba and decided not to. Anyways, too many pairings make the story...not good.

Disclaimer: If I owned either HP or Yu-gi-oh, I wouldn't be in school, but with my own personal tutor instead, so I don't own HP or YGO...

* * *

Songs currently listening to:

-Don't Don by Super Junior

* * *

"_Thoughts/Mind Link"_

"Talking"

* * *

Ancient and Modern Magics

By Silver & Star

Chapter 2

Moon That Guides Those Lost in the Dark

* * *

"Hai, Hai, I know Isis. I'll be careful and not cause trouble...much." he added in the end. Malik was currently trying to escape his worried sister who was lecturing him on behaving. Like that will ever happen. It was like saying Yugi hates the Dark Magician card.

"What was that?" Isis demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Er, nothing, dear sister!" Malik quickly said. Just then, the doorbell rang, his savior.

"_Finally!"_ Marik said from within the depths of Malik's mind. Malik walked to his door and opened it. He almost fell back at the sight before him. A huge man stood at the doorway with a shaggy beard.

"M-may I help you?" Malik asked, finally finding his voice after the shock had passed. His eyes were still wide in surprise.

"Malik, we're here to pick you up!" a voice piped in from behind the man. He recognized it as Ryou's, the innocent uke-like boy that Bakura had fallen in love with and possibly, himself and Marik as well.

"'Ello! My name is Hagrid and I'll be your escort to the Diagon Alley to buy your supplies for the school year." Hagrid said, introducing himself.

"Right...I'm Malik Ishtar. Well then, bye Isis, Rishid!" Malik said, rushing out the door before Isis could embarrass him any further. They were headed to Yugi's house and after picking up Jou and Yugi, they headed to an alley. Hagrid took out an old boot which earned disgusted and curious looks from the group.

"Now in exactly 20 seconds, touch this boot. It will transport you to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub in London. And...now!" he instructed. They all touched the boot and instantly felt a pull at their navel.

Finally, they landed. Everyone except Hagrid landed in a pile.

"Can you guys please get off me?" a voice squeaked from the bottom of the pile where a squished Yugi was at.

"Oops, sorry, Prince (1)." Malik said, not really sorry as he got off of Ryou who got off of Jou who got off of Yugi. A glint of joy flickered in Malik's eyes as he realized his former position on top of Ryou. He could probably guess what Bakura's reaction.

"Sorry Yug'" Jou said, apologizing.

"Yeah, sorry." Ryou said, fixing his clothes.

"It's alright. It was just an accident." Yugi said as he dusted off his clothes. For the first time they saw eyes staring at them.

"New students, Hagrid?" an elderly man called from the behind the table, who was formerly preoccupied with cleaning beer mugs.

"Yep. I'm showing them to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Hagrid gestured for them to follow him. They did and ended up at the back of the pub. They watched in amazement as the bricks began to move and form an archway in front of their eyes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid bellowed proudly. "First, we'll be needing your money. We'll go to Gringotts and withdraw money from the school funds seeing that you don't have the money of your own." Hagrid explained as they walked by multiple shops. They saw unusual candies being sold, brooms, robes, and others. As they reached the bank, they saw an inscription that made them snicker.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"_Seems it's directing itself to you, Bakura."_ Ryou stated through their mind link.

"_Finally a worthy challenge."_ Bakura

"_Don't even try it."_ Ryou warned. He sighed at Bakura's antics, but secretly smiled because that was what made Bakura, the one he fell in love with.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had their money, which they were explained as to how it worked. Their first destination was the wand shop. It was a small shabby shop, nothing extravagant. A single window displayed a single wand resting on a fading purple cushion. On a small sign, it read Ollivander's Wands: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."As soon as they entered, however, 4 boxes seemed to glow.

"Oh my." an elderly voice came from the back of the shop. An old man stepped into view with the four glowing boxes in his hands. An eerie aura came from the moon-eyed man who had a twinkle of interest in his eyes.

"New students, I see, Hagrid. Powerful and special too." the man stated, which earned raised eyebrows. "Let me introduce myself, I am Mr. Ollivander, the shopkeeper and the maker of all the fine wands you find here, except for a few special ones such as these."

"What do you mean special?" Jou finally asked.

"I think you all know what I mean." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. He handed to each of them, a box. Inside, was a wand placed in a small cushion. "These wands were given to me by an old friend and fellow wand maker. He gave them to me saying that there would be a day when they will be needed and indeed, that day has come." He turned to Yugi, who held a golden colored wand with reddish streaks here and there.

"Ah yes. This one was made of an Egyptian Phoenix's tail feather, a rare species nowadays. The wood is of Oak, rather rigid. Good in Defense Against the Dark Arts." he informed. With that said, he moved on to his next victim- er I mean customer, Ryou.

"This one is made of a Sphinx's tail hair and wood of a beautiful willow tree. Supple and good in Divination and healing." he told Ryou who smiled. Ryou's wand was a silver color with white swirls around it. The next one was Jou.

"This one was made from a Dogwood tree and a tooth from a Shiro dragon(2). Brittle, but good in Charms." he said, giving the beige colored wand back to Jou. Jou ranted in his head about why he always have the fate of being associated with dogs.

"Last but not least is yours young man. This one was made from a yew tree with the core of a Sphinx's tail hair as well. Supple and good for Divination." Mr. Ollivander said, handing Malik a light purple, almost white wand. For some reason, they all felt a strange connection to the wands as if they were rightfully theirs. It was a warm and pleasant feeling.

"That'll be 3 galleons for each wand. Thank you for your cooperation." Mr. Ollivander finished. They thanked him and left the shop in search of their other supplies. The elderly man watched as they left his store.

"So, they have finally appeared. It will be an interesting year..."

* * *

At the end of the day, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron to stay until the next day when they will be boarding the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.

"So tired..." Jou complained, immediately jumping onto one of the beds. He sighed contently in its fluffiness. They all silently agreed. Ryou settled down in his bed, stroking his new pet snake, Yuuki(3). Yuuki was a rare breed indeed. The beautiful pure white snake with azure blue eyes was an arctic snake with abilities to not only poison, but heal with its venom, depending on its whim. Yuuki laid contently around her master's neck.

Yuuki was not the only pet bought today though. Yugi had bought a beautiful sapphire colored phoenix that thrived in blue flames instead of red. She was sold cheaply because of her strange violent behavior, but once Yugi bought her, she was as harmless as a fly. She was named Aoi.

Jou couldn't help but buy a sad looking golden colored puppy. The puppy was content with his new owner who gave him much warmth and provided him with a lot of attention. His yips were evidence of that. He was named Hiroto, or Hiro for short.

Last but not least, Malik bought a snake as well. His snake was the exact opposite of Ryuu. Yoru, as Malik's snake was named, was of a beautiful obsidian color and with pools of sapphire for eyes. Yoru was a type of snake that was known for its beauty at night and its ability to live hundreds of years. They were also the only kind of snake that could understand and talk the human language. Through the years Yoru had lived, he had seen many things, so his knowledge was admired.

One by one, they began to fall asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. The last to sleep was Malik, who turned off the lights. As he returned to his bed, he briefly glanced at Ryou who was already asleep. The moonlight that streamed into the room landed on Ryou's face, making his face glow eerily and making him look angelic. His plump pink lips were partially opened and his chest rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing. With one last sad glance, Malik climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

About an hour later, a dark shrouded figure emerged as if out of nowhere. Kneeling on the floor, the figure observed his hikari sleep. He observed how soft and pale his hikari's skin was as he stroked them lightly. His heart wrenched with regret at his failure to spill his confession and for holding back. He knew that one day, he would tell, but not now. It was too soon, but he would have to hurry because the Tomb Keeper and his yami would tell his hikari if he himself would not.

The figure stood again and disappeared as soundlessly as he appeared as if melting into the shadows. Overhead, the crescent moon and stars glowed eerily, providing nature's light to guide those who were lost in the dark of night.

* * *

1 – Bakura, Malik, and Marik call Yugi Prince because he's the shorter version of Yami, the Pharaoh.

2 – Shiro means white.

3 – Yoru means night.

4 – Yuuki mean snow.

* * *

Heh sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I reuploaded my other story after tweaking it a bit.

Silver: -sitting with a bored expression-

Review please! Nyappi


	4. Befriending the Snake

EDIT (7/1/09): I have to change a tiny bit dealing with Jou and Mokuba's past life. I keep changing my mind! I'm so sorry, but it will pay off in the end! For new readers, don't worry, if you read this editted chapter before the next, you're fine.

Uh yeah...sorry for the late chapters again. Seems like only one chapter a month. I understand all the anxiety and impatience, so gomen-nasai! o I'm busy with volunteer work and babysitting my little brother and cousin.

On the good news side however, well for me it is, one of my closer friends is vacationing in Japan and China! She's so lucky to go to Harajuku where all the cosplay and stuff is! She called me several times and I think she's hinting that she's buying me a CD of one of my favorite bands, whether it be a J-rock one or a J-pop/K-pop one, I don't care. It's a GENIUNE CD!! Can't wait till she comes back in the beginning of August. Some of my friends and I are planning on having a welcome back party.

Other than that...it's AUGUST 8, 2008 aka 8/8/08! Lucky for us Chinese today and because of the Olympics. Lolz.

Songs currently listening to:

-1 2 3 4 Back by A'ST1 (a new band/group)

-Why Did I Fall in Love With You? By DBSK, which has reached #1 on the Oricon Charts. Also, DBSK has broken the record for the most times a Korean reached #1 on the Oricon Charts with 3 times...at least that's what I heard...

-Rainbows by Alice Nine

-Love In Ice REMIX(Ai no Freezer Mix)

Silver: Need I say more? I say this every chapter...SHUT UP AND START THE STORY!

O.o Okay, okay, no need to get all agitated, Silver...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or HP. It's a FANFICTION. Separate the two words, fan and fiction, for those who have a slow process of thought.

"_Thoughts/Mind Link"_

"Talking"

* * *

Ancient and Modern Magics

By Silver & Star

Chapter 3

Befriending the Snake

* * *

Crowds of people rushed past a strange group of foreign teenagers, giving them strange and disapproving looks. None were sympathetic enough to offer help or assistance for a minute or two out of their hectic schedules. What has society come to these days? That was what the group was thinking and slowly, their patience was running out.

First, of course after finally realizing the platform number on their tickets, they asked one of the workers at the busy station. Unfortunately, he thought that they were some pranksters trying to annoy him with their little practical joke and waved them off, ignoring their request for help. Thus their position now. They were waiting for someone to think of an idea or maybe spot someone that would help them in their time of distress after concluding that "muggles", as people without magic were called, would not understand what the ticket would mean. How they wished that giant from a couple days ago was here. One of the only useful things he did for them was cast that translation spell on them and helped them buy their school supplies. Then, he just left them to figure out the rest for themselves.

Fortunately, Ra pitied them and help showed up. A couple of red headed kids, their mother, and the only dark haired youth looked strangely suspicious, especially with the dark haired teen having an owl on his cart. It wasn't everyday that you saw a snowy owl in broad daylight in a cage owned by a boy after all.

"Well, it's better than nothing and I do sense magic radiating from them.."Yugi said, breaking the silence. He sighed tiredly. The others mentally agreed. They followed the strange group until they stopped in front of a brick pillar in between platforms 9 and 10. With confused faces, they approached the strange group of red heads and one dark haired teen.

"Um, excuse me, this may sound strange, but do you know how to get to Platform 9 ¾ ?" Ryou asked the mother politely in English. A warm smile appeared on her face with a sparkle of interest in her eyes.

"Oh, why of course! I'm Molly Weasley. These are my children- Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and a friend of theirs, Harry. Pleased to meet you. You must be the transfers that I heard about. We were told to keep a lookout for you in case you needed help." Molly explained. Harry and the gang instantly knew she was talking about the Order of the Phoenix when she said she heard about the foreign transfers. The two groups exchanged their greetings to on another before Mrs. Weasley spoke up again.

"Yes we are. We have caught up to the 5th year education, so we will be entering as 5th years." Ryou explained.

"I see. Right now, to get to Platform 9 ¾, you just have to go straight into this pillar here. If you get nervous, it's best to just run into it." Molly stated, directing them closer to the wall. Molly signaled for her kids to demonstrate. First, it was the twins, then Ginny, Ron, and finally, Harry. The others followed with Malik going first, followed by Jou, Ryou, and Yugi.

After the goodbyes and the questioning of why they didn't know THE Harry Potter were said, the quest to find empty compartments ensued. As for the questions, Ryou gave the excuse that Japan wasn't in danger as much as the western world and You-Know-Who wasn't that big of a threat, which earned incredulous looks from the others, but they dropped the subject. Eventually, Yugi and the gang found one near the end of the train. Harry, Ron, and a girl that they were reunited with after the summer went into a separate compartment. Yami, Bakura, and Marik appeared in their own solid bodies. No way were they going to be in their soul rooms the whole ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

Soon the train started to move forward, letting out a loud whistle as it began to prepare to leave. Ryou was busy petting Yuuki affectionately. Malik was doing the same to Yoru. Yugi was feeding Aoi and Jou was being licked by Hiro on the face. Suddenly, everyone in the compartment froze, even Jou, as they sensed a familiar presence among those on the train. The door to the compartment suddenly opened and a cold voice cut through the air.

"Should have known you losers were going to be here as well. Sensed you guys a while ago." the voice stated. Everyone turned to see the one and only, Seto Kaiba standing in front of them in all his glory. A mess of black haired appeared from behind Seto. Everyone recognized Seto's younger brother, Mokuba.

"Hi guys! Like my new puppy? I finally convinced Seto to buy me one! Her name is Ryuu since Seto likes dragons." he chirped cheerfully, holding a honey colored puppy. The others greeted the Kaiba brothers politely.

"Hey! I got a puppy too! His name's Hiroto, Hiro for short." Jou said, handing Hiro over to Mokuba, so he could play with Hiro.

"Yeah, we sensed you guys too. Man, I should have guessed you would be here since we're here." Jou sighed, directing the comment towards Seto. They all were connected to Ancient Egypt after all and had shadow magic.

Yep, you all heard right. Even Jou and Mokuba were connected to Ancient Egypt and shadow magic. After the events of Battle city, Isis had relinquished her ownership of the Millennium Necklace to its new owner, Mokuba Kaiba, which Seto wasn't exactly enthusiastic about. As she stated, it was time for the ownership of the Millennium Necklace to change to a younger generation. Not long after that, Shadi had appeared in front of Jou one day and relinquished _his_ control of the Millennium Scales to Jou, stating that two items for one person was not to be. It was time for its rightful owner to have it back. Although Jou was confused at first, he disregarded it knowing that he would find out sooner or later. What's more is that Seto discovered his ability to use Shadow magic after a bit of his memories as the High Priest were uncovered in his mind.

"Deal with it, puppy." Seto countered with a smirk. Oh, how Seto enjoyed teasing the blond with his puppy/dog comments. Mokuba sat down next to Yugi with a plop.

"Don't call me that, you bastard!" Jou instantly retorted, standing up with fury evident in his eyes honey brown eyes. The others sighed at the antics of the two. It was so obvious they were in love with each other that it annoyed them to no end. Their pride wouldn't let them admit it and their arguing was a way to gain the other's attention.

"You guys really have to find a closet and make out." Marik stated bluntly. As if right on cue, both of their faces reddened. Seto tried to hide it, but unfortunately for him, it was too late.

"Ew! With that rich cold bastard? No way would I ever do that with him!" Jou immediately countered with disgust in his voice, but his red face said otherwise. The others rolled their eyes.

"You're just jealous that I am richer and in a higher position than you." Seto remarked, his eyes narrowing and by doing so, restarted the argument again.

"Someone really has to set them up with each other. Maybe push them into a closet or something and don't let them out until that make out or at least kiss." Mokuba suggested. The others, excluding Jou and Seto, who were too busy arguing with one another to notice the comment, rose an eyebrow at Mokuba's comment.

"What? I'm not _that_ innocent, especially since I've been hanging around you guys for so long." the 13 year old said which unnerved them.

"Why do I even have to be here? The adulthood age of wizards is 17 and I'm already 18! There is no point of me going to the school." Seto complained with a grunt.

"Oh just deal with it." Bakura said.

"Look on the bright side, Seto. You get to learn how to use modern magic and found out about a world that you didn't even know existed." Yugi said, remembering to use Seto now since he gave the group permission to use his first name. It may not appear it, but Seto accepted these people as his friends after all those past events even if he didn't really show it.

"I suppose so. I could expand my influence in this world as well." Seto said, thinking of all the new possibilities.

"Oh, no! You're not allowed to participate in any major business related actions while you are in Hogwarts, onii-san! That's what we asked for Otogi and Honda to do. You need your rest and this is the perfect opportunity!" Mokuba lectured while the others snickered. Seto silenced them, however, with a quick, but still frightening glare.

Suddenly, the yamis disappeared back into their soul rooms as they sensed someone coming. Hermione, the name of the girl that was with Harry and Ron the gang found out, opened the door.

"We're almost there. I suggest for you to put on your uniforms now. When we arrive, just leave your luggage here. They will be brought for you to your rooms." she announced before leaving. They thanked her for her consideration to tell them. After she left, the yamis reappeared.

"Guess we should change now." Ryou said, reaching for his robes in his trunk.

The others silently agreed. Yugi, Jou, Malik, Ryou, Seto, and Mokuba took out the necessary articles of clothing. They put their pets in their cages first. The yamis tried to look innocent, leaning on the walls of the compartment while their hikaris changed. None of the lovesick boys could help but look at their crushes' or lovers' beautiful bodies from the corner of their eyes as they changed into the robes. Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Am I the only not lovestruck one here?" he asked to no one in particular quietly.

* * *

"First years and transfers over 'ere." a strong voice bellowed out among the crowd of students. The yamis had returned to their soul rooms once again. Ryou, Yugi, Jou, and Malik instantly recognized Hagrid, who had helped them to Diagon Alley. Seto and Mokuba were helped by Minerva McGonagall to Diagon Alley.

"Hiya, Hagrid." the group, excluding Seto and Mokuba, greeted.

"Good to see ya again. These two must be the other two transfers. Welcome to Hogwarts." he greeted. He rose a hand for them to shake. Being a businessman, Seto shook his hand, firmly.

They were led to small boats, each enough to hold 4 people. Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, and Jou were in one boat, while Ryou and Malik were in another. The boats gave a lurch before they began moving forward. In front of them, a grand, ancient castle came into view. Everyone looked on in awe and curiosity.

"_It amazing, isn't it, yami?"_ Yugi asked through their mind link.

"_It is such a wonderful sight. Perhaps this year won't be as bad as I thought, even with Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper." _Yami said.

"_Seems to have a lot of treasure in there, waiting to be snatched away."_ a voice mused in Ryou's head.

"_Don't even think about it, Bakura. There's no way I'm going to be kicked out of this school and lose this chance to learn about magic because of you." _Ryou lectured.

"_Just kidding, Ryou. No need to begin a whole lecture about my thievery."_ Bakura stated.

Suddenly, the sound of splashing broke their thoughts. Apparently, Mokuba leaned too far forward and plunged into the dark waters.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled before leaping into the lake himself. The rest of the occupants of the boat looked over the edge of the boat, searching for their friends. Finally, their heads came up. Seto was holding a frightened Mokuba, swimming towards their boat. Jou and Yugi hauled their wet friends who were coughing and panting hard. Hagrid's boat came up to them and he offered them a towel.

"Always one in every batch." he simply said. Seto and Mokuba graciously took the towels to dry themselves.

"What was that in the lake? It looked like a giant squid or something." Mokuba asked.

"Ah, that's because it was. We call her Betsy." Hagrid explained, before continuing on. (A/N: Was it Betsy?)

Finally they reached the shore and everyone got off their boats, huddling together. Once everyone was gathered, Hagrid led them up to the castle before they were handed over to Professor McGonagall.

"First, I must welcome you all to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are 4 houses into which you will be sorted. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. Each achievement and good deed shall earn you points for your house and each rule breaking or misconduct shall deduct points. At the end of the year, which ever house receives the most points will win the House Cup. Line up and when the doors open, enter. I suggest for you all to tidy yourselves up before you enter." she instructed. She walked towards Yugi's group, raising confusion from the rest of the students.

"I suppose you are the transfers. Will you please go to the back of the line? We will sort you last." she asked, before leaving and disappearing from view around a corner.

"So, this is Hogwarts." Malik said, looking around.

"There's a lot of magic in the air and it seems to disrupt electronic devices." Seto said, his eyes narrowed in frustration as held out his dead cellphone.

"Aw, the big bad CEO afraid to lose his time with his company and his precious technology?" Jou taunted in a mock caring voice.

"No, but remember, no technology means no duel disks. No duel disks equals to bored yamis with shadow magic and no holograms. Shadow Magic equals to chaos." Seto stated, listing the cause and effects of the situation.

"Wait, no duel disks?!" Malik exclaimed. Seto nodded. "Nooooo!!" he shouted in agony, comically falling to his knees, which earned stares from those around them. Ryou helped Malik up.

"It's okay, we could always play the old fashioned way even without technology and for obvious reasons, shadow magic" Ryou said, trying to comfort the horror-stricken Malik.

"If I can live with it, so can you." Yami said, who had switched with Yugi.

"I can try to rebuild the duel disks, so they run on magic or so they can deflect the magic in the air. It may take me a while though. If I can, Duel Monsters would extend to the magical world, which opens many new opportunities. I'll get started on it right away." Seto explained.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing the Great Hall, illuminated with billions of floating candles in the air, suspended by magic. The ceiling was magicked to show the beautiful night sky. There were four rows of tables, each ¾ filled with older students in the school uniform. At the other end of the room, a horizontal row of teachers sat behind a table, overlooking the students. The silence was soon broken by a peculiar hat on a stool.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And __Hogwarts__ barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As __Slytherin__ and __Gryffindor__?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of __Hufflepuff__ and __Ravenclaw__,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said __Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said __Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said __Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those  
__With brave deeds to their name."  
Said __Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, __Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by __Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring __Gryffindor__.  
Good __Hufflepuff__, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the __Houses__ and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
_

_  
So __Hogwarts__ worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.  
_

_  
The __Houses__ that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old __Slytherin__ departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the __Houses__ been united  
as they once were meant to be.  
_

_  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into __Houses__  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
__the warning history shows,  
for our __Hogwarts__ is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

Cheers and applause broke out in the hall once the hat was done. Yugi and the gang rose their eyebrows when the hat sang about danger. Guess they will never catch a break. Danger and adventure always finds them, where ever they go. Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and began reading the first name.

"When I call your name, please step up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head." she spoke in a clear voice.

"Abbot, Abagail" A small girl with straight brown hair stepped up and did as instructed. She looked ready to run away in fear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after a minute of debating which house she would go in. The girl let out a sigh of relief as the students applauded with the exception of Slytherin, as usual. She walked towards the red and gold table. The list finally came to the last person, Zachery, Warren, who got sorted into Ravenclaw. An aged wizard stood up, signaling for silence.

"Welcome, new students to Hogwarts and for the older students, welcome back for another year of learning and friendships. I am the Headmaster of this fine school, Professor Dumbledore. I am here to welcome our first transfers to our school in years. They have come all the way from Japan to join our school. They shall be joining the fifth years even if they are a little older, while the youngest shall be joining the second years. Please give a warm welcome to them." Professor Dumbledore announced, starting the applause.

"Bakura, Ryou." Whispers broke out among the muggle born students. Wasn't he one of the highest ranked duelers in Duel Monsters? The half nervous, half scared Ryou stepped up. Girls whispered about how cute he was. Meanwhile, boys were wondering if his silver locks were natural or not. Ryou sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon his head.

"_Interesting...two minds inhabiting one body." _a ancient voice said in Ryou's head. Ryou jumped in his seat in surprise.

"_Wh-who are you?"_ Ryou asked, timidly.

"_What are you doing in my hikari's head? GET OUT!"_ Bakura yelled, enraged.

"_The King of Thieves, I see. No need to get mad, lad...lads. I just need to see which house you belong to. So far, you are best suited for either Hufflepuff or Slytherin."_ the hat concluded.

"_Definitely not that wimpy Hufflepuff for those who don't fit in the other houses."_ Bakura stated.

"Then, might as well be SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Ryou let out a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"_Thief King, good luck with a certain somebody."_ was the hat's last comment before it was taken off.

"_What did he mean, Bakura?"_ Ryou asked, curiously while walking to the Slytherin, who were cheering the loudest. The other houses applauded respectfully.

_"N-nothing, Ryou."_ Bakura replied, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ishtar, Malik." Malik stepped up, earning more whispers. Wasn't he one of the top duelers too? Malik sat and the hat was placed on his head. His face turned irritated when he realized the hat talked to him in his head.

"_Another one with two minds? Oh my, the choice is obvious."_ the hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"

Malik, however, forgot his anger at the hat, when it was announced he would go to Slytherin with Ryou. He jumped of the stool and glomped Ryou.

"Jounouchi, Katsuya" Jou stepped up. The whispers were louder this time, most of them about how lucky they were to have another high ranked duelist here at Hogwarts. Jou stepped up with a proud smile on his face.

"_Ah, finally a normal one. Oh, what's this? Memories of a past life?"_ the hat pondered.

"_What?"_ Jou questioned, confused as to what the hat was talking about.

"You shall find out for yourself. Now, I think the best for you is GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

"Kaiba, Mokuba" Gasps and whispers of excitement were heard. One of the Kaiba brothers was here! The famed richest kids of the muggle world. Mokuba happily sat on the stool, ignoring the whispers. He was used to it.

"_Oh, one with the memories of a past life as well. Sly little devil aren't you? Trying to pair that last kid with your brother. Caring because of your worry for your brother, but intelligent as well. Qualities for all houses, but the one that suits you best shall be..."_ the hat began. "SLYTHERIN!" (A/N: Anyone surprised?)

"Kaiba, Seto." Squeals from the girls were heard. The proclaimed genius and CEO of KaibaCorp was here! Second in duelist ranking only to the one and only Yugi Motou! Seto rolled his eyes at the commotion at the sound of his name. Noisy people they were.

"_It is a great honor to meet you, High Priest." _the hat greeted.

"_Don't call me that." _Seto stated with seriousness.

" _I see you don't like magic too much because it goes against everything you do with technology, but you are slowly learning to accept it. A crush on a certain boy. Brave for saving your brother and your challenge with Gozaburo Kaiba for him to adopt you two. Your intelligence is magnificent, but your courage outshines it." _ the hat said in Seto's head. Seto tried to cover up a certain blush that was threatening to reveal itself on his face at the mention of his crush. He was also slightly disappointed that he wasn't in the same house as Mokuba. This will not do. He will have to ask the Headmaster for separate rooms from the houses for the gang then. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Motou, Yugi." Gasps of surprise broke through. The King of Games was here! The top duelists were all gathered here in Hogwarts! A once in a lifetime chance to see the King of Games in person was a spectacular sight indeed. Yugi smiled nervously and sat on the stool. He was still not used to the excitement of his fans around him and the crowds.

"_Another with two minds. Oh my, it is a great honor to be in your humble presence, Pharaoh." _the hat stated with a slight bow, which confused the teachers that saw the bow.

"_Please, no need to bow. Just sort my hikari like any other student."_ Yami's regal voice came.

"The choice is obvious after I saw all your past adventures. Not many are that brave to survive all of those events." the hat concluded. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The said house cheered in triumph of having the King of Games in their house and with that, the headmaster stood up once again.

"Now, let's dig in before any other news or announcements. Everyone must be ravenous by now." the Headmaster said and with that, plates of food magically appeared, surprising the first years and the transfers. Everyone dug in, enjoying the chicken drumsticks, pumpkin juice, among other food.

"It's too bad Ryou and Malik got into Slytherin." a voice from Yugi's left stated. Yugi looked to his left, surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting right next to him.

"Hi Ron. Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was distracted with the speeches and sorting. Why is it so bad though?" Yugi asked. Hermione answered however as Ron began stuffing himself with chicken.

"It's understandable about the distracting speeches and sorting. Let's see, about Slytherin, where should I start? Well, Gryffindor and Slytherin are mortal enemies. Slytherin also has a reputation of producing evil wizards and witches." Hermione explained.

"But it can't be that bad. Mokuba is in it and Mokuba isn't bad." Jou said, standing up for the others. Seto agreed. His brother wasn't evil. The Golden Trio shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Ryou and Malik were enjoying their food when they spotted a lone boy sitting by himself. He had slicked blond hair and held an air of pride. Ryou and Malik approached him out of curiosity.

"Hey, why aren't you with the others in the house?" Malik asked bluntly. The boys raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? I refused to follow You-Know-Who and it's only a matter of time before I get killed. I also got disowned by my family because of it. You shouldn't be talking to me or the other Slytherins will hate you too." he stated. Some nearby Slytherins heard and glared at him venomously.

"Really? Then you should not concern yourself with them. I think it's good that you choose your own path instead of following some creep. At least you're brave enough to say no." Ryou stated, trying to comfort the boy.

"You know what? I like you. Don't worry, we'll be your friends. I don't particularly like that Voldy guy too. If I say so myself, he's a self-absorbed guy that has no taste in being evil." Malik said with a grin. The boy laughed at the Voldy statement.

"You guys are alright. I didn't think I would find another Slytherin that didn't like 'Voldy' as you have stated. Guess this year won't be as bad as I thought. The name's Draco Malfoy. Just call me Draco." he said with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you, Draco." both Malik and Ryou said.

* * *

Silver: I have a strong urge to send that worker at that station and those people who didn't help my master and friends to the shadow realm or at least strangle them. Can I, hikari, please? -puppy face pout-

Although I hate to have you kill those people and see you go on a violent rampage, be my pleasure to do that.

Silver: O.o Really?

Yep, they /are/ my friends too!

Silver: Oh yeah! -runs off with a knife and guns-

Be careful! X) Befriending the Snake is this chapter's title because Malik and Ryou befriends Malfoy(the snake). Anyway, review please!

-runs off to get food- Did this chapter on a hungry stomach. It's pretty long and was torture for me to write that much and do research on the hat's song and Jou's name on an empty stomach. I did it all for my reviewers!


	5. Confession Plus Two

Heh...I know what you all are thinking: Why the hell didn't I update in practically a year already? Well partially due to writer's block, partially to do with laziness, and most importantly to do with school. -keyboard spazzes- I actually typed part of this chapter before, but for some reason, when I try to open it, it doesn't work and gives me these weird symbols. Therefore, I have to retype. -spazzes-

Silver: WHAM! -knocks Star out with a textbook- Guess textbooks do have a good use after all. -fans screaming and throwing things at him- OKAY OKAY damn you guys are violent...Pst Star, you got a 30 on your math test!

-Snaps right up- WHAT NOOOOO I'VE NEVER GOTTEN A SCORE THAT LOW IN MY LIFE. -looks around frantically- -sees Silver with a smirk- damn you. Anyways, I've been busy with school especially since I joined Student Government and Leadership Club.

Disclaimer: Happy belated birthday to me! I own YGO and HP! -sees a note- HA April Fools~ Yours truly, Silver. ._. **** (in other words, no I do not own either)

EDIT: I forgot to add Umbridge to this chapter, so skip to that part and read. It's only three or so sentences. Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

Addiction of the Day:

-Defective Tragedy – The GazettE (Aoi's screams!)

-The Beautiful Name – Alice Nine

"_Thoughts/Mind Link"_

"Talking"

* * *

Ancient and Modern Magics

By Silver & Star

Chapter 4

Confession Plus Two

* * *

The blissful din of clattering eating utensils and conversing students was signaled to a stop by one single resounding clang of a fork against glass. Every head looked towards the source of the powerful attention caller, Professor Dumbledore.

"Now that we are fed and watered, I would like to share some words of wisdom. The times are dark, the line between friend and foe will be tested. Your trust in others will be put to the test, but remember this. Remember that in these times especially, it is important to stick together and see past the lines of rivalry or perish by your own hands." Dumbledore said with a grave tone of voice. His blue eyes swept over the crowd, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Now, let's move onto less suffocating topics, shall we? First years and transfers should know that the Forbidden Forest is called as such for a reason. No student is allowed to enter unsupervised..."

However, Malik had already tuned out Dumbledore's speech as he was going to break most of them anyways. After all, rules were meant to be broken every now and then. He also tuned out whatever a certain toad-like woman in ghastly pink was saying in her high pitched voice. He mentally gagged at what she was wearing. It had to be illegal to wear that much pink.

"_Malik-chan, I don't think 'Kura-chan's going to confess anytime soon..."_ a voice purred in Malik's mind.

"_What do you suppose we should do to spice things up more and hopefully make this process go a little faster?_" the hikari pondered.

"_Option one is to ignite 'Kura-chan's jealousy and push him to confess. Option two is to tell Ryou-chan like we planned." _the yami answered, trying to think of tactics.

"_I think that I like option one the most._" Malik stated, his sadistic side taking over a bit. _"Our past tactics at this failed, so we might have to be a little more serious. I think we should actually kiss Ryou on the lip this time."_

"_I would have to agree with you on that, but we should do it somewhere private, so we don't get any interruptions." _Marik suggested.

"_I think you're getting smarter, my dear yami." _Malik teased, feeling a little devilish.

"_You're going to regret implying that I'm stupid once we're away from prying eyes." _Marik chuckled darkly, making Malik shiver in anticipation. Before Malik could answer back, Ryou's tap on his shoulder jolted him out of his conversation with Marik.

Receiving a questioning look, Ryou pointed to where the others stood. They were standing next to Professor Dumbledore, waiting for Ryou and Malik. "Professor Dumbledore asked to speak with us privately." Ryou explained. The two hurried to the others, who were patiently waiting.

"I have prepared a private dorm for you, knowing that you all probably do not wish to be separated. Professor McGonagall will guide you there." he informed the group when Ryou and Malik arrived. "Please enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

The group followed the witch, passing many moving portraits, which scared Ryou, Jou, and Yugi. However, Mokuba and Malik took quite an interest in them.

"_Note to self. Do not let Mokuba hang around Malik for more than an hour."_ Seto thought.

They arrived in front of a statue that resembled Thoth, the God of Wisdom. "The password is Ra. You will find a common room with a fireplace and a staircase leading into bedrooms inside. Now if you would excuse me, I have to tend to the Gryffindors." she stated, before taking her leave.

The group entered and sure enough they found what she described. There a fireplace which provided warmth and extra light in the common room. It crackled as wood burned and gave the room a homey feeling. There were two cozy sofas with pillows which took up the center of the room. A rug with red and gold patterns laid on the follow, in front of the sofas which were placed in a L-shape. Two wooden tables were placed to the right of the room underneath three wall sized windows that gave a great view of the lake and forest beyond it. They could see mountains in the background as well. They saw that their pets were still in their cages at a corner and let them out to explore their new home.

Yuuki and Yoru immediately slithered to their masters, who let them climb to around their necks. Hiro and Ryuu ran around the room, excited at the prospect of new hiding places to find and space to run around. Aoi gracefully landed on Yugi's shoulders.

"Not bad." Yugi commented, petting Aoi on the head, which earned happy coos from the phoenix. He let Yami out to stretch his legs. The others followed.

"Tch. Haven't these wizards ever heard of heaters?" Seto commented, looking at the fire.

"Either way, electronics don't work here anyways." Ryou said, directing his comment to Seto. They walked upstairs, claiming rooms.

"We claim the room next to Ry-chan's!" Malik and Marik shouted, immediately hurling themselves on to the fluffy bed. Soon everyone was settled in and said their good nights to each other. It was a long journey to get to the school and everyone was exhausted.

~With Yugi and Yami~

"No, not tonight. I'm too tired." Yugi complained as Yami broke the kiss. His hand was already under Yugi's shirt, tracing patterns on his stomach. Yami saw that it was true and stopped. He sighed.

"The journey _was_ long. Fine, Aibou. Not tonight. We should get our rest." Yami stated, pulling the covers over their pajama-clothed bodies. Rather, it was boxers for Yami, nothing else.

~Seto, Mokuba, and Jou~

Jou was already asleep with Hiro snuggled comfortably with him in his bed. He didn't even bother changing as he was too tired to. Meanwhile in the room next door, Seto closed the cover to his laptop, huffing angrily as nothing would appear on the blackened screen, which made Mokuba smile triumphantly.

"Fine you win this time." Seto stated, climbing in to his bed. Addressing Mokuba, he said "Go to bed now."

Mokuba obediently complied and went to his own room with Ryuu and climbed into bed.

* * *

However, two stayed awake, discussing their previous plans while making out at tiny intervals.

"I think now is a good time to set our plan into action." Malik suggested, leaning in for another kiss from Marik, who was straddling him. Marik happily leaned down and took his hikari's mouth, letting his tongue explore the cavern inside, earning a moan from Malik.

"Hn. Fine." Marik sighed, getting off his hikari. The two devils in training tiptoed their way next door, where Ryou was sleeping. Bakura had returned to his soulroom. They opened the door quietly, trying to make the littlest noise possible, but a small squeak still sounded through the room. After all, the place was pretty old.

~Ryou's P.O.V~

I moaned, being woken from my precious sleep by a squeak of something opening. Was it morning already? However, there wasn't any bright light filtering in from the window above. I opened my eyes, my surroundings a bit cloudy as my vision wasn't focused yet. I reached up to rub my eyes, but froze as my hand were caught by another hand in mid action. Now fully awake, I immediately tried to sit up and see who it was. A flash of blond-white hair caught my eyes, but it was only a glimpse as I was pushed back into the bed by another hand.

"What the hell, Ma-"I started, but I was cut off by something warm and plump landing on my lips. I squeaked in surprise. A tongue prodded at my tightly closed lips. I refused to let him enter, but I accidentally did when out of frustration, the attacker bit on my lower lip. The tongue entered and I couldn't help but let a moan escape myself.

~Malik P.O.V.~

Ryou was waking up and we quickly took advantage of the fact that he was still half asleep. Marik held Ryou's hands above his head and I kissed him, making his words die in his throat. I grew frustrated when I couldn't enter his mouth, so I did what would make him open his mouth in surprise- I bit his lower lip. As expected, he opened his lips and I immediately dove in. However, I did not expect a certain sound to escape him a second later. Taking it as a sign to go on, I did.

Finally giving into the need to breathe, as it was a human necessity for oxygen, I slowly let go of his lips. I opened my eyes that I didn't realize had closed to see a Ryou's flushed face with a hint of tears at the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, I felt regretful. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

Finally after what it felt like forever, Malik stopped. We were both panting and breathing heavily. Finally, I was able to think logically.

I-I can't believe I actually liked it. I liked Malik kissing me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard two thumps on the floor. I opened my eyes to see an angered Bakura with red eyes glinting and looming over two figures recognized as Malik and Marik.

~Regular P.O.V~

"What in Ra's name do you two think you are doing?" Bakura asked calmly, almost too calmly for the situation.

Finally, Malik found the voice to answer. "You're the one who wasn't doing anything. We warned-"

"Is this what it was all about? You molested my hikari over something that small?" Bakura said, his voice raising. Marik couldn't take it anymore. He exploded as well.

"It is not small! Do you seriously believe you're the only one who is deeply in love with Ryou? Do you? Well I hate to break it to you but Malik does too! Do you know how much it hurts to know that the one you love likes another as well and how that other person loves the other one _I_ love too?" Marik screamed, tears threatening to spill. Malik was strangely quiet, his eyes on the floor, not daring to look at them.

"W-what do you mean? Does that mean-" Bakura started, slightly confused and shocked, taking a step back.

"It's exactly what my yami said. He loves you too." Malik whispered. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The air in the room was tense and heavy as if anything else could break all of them at the same time emotionally.

"W-what?" a small voice came. They froze, almost forgetting the fourth occupant of the room.

"Ryou, I-" Bakura started, but the words died in his throat. He turned to leave the room, but Ryou ran and grabbed his hand.

"Do you seriously love me?" Ryou questioned, staring into Bakura's eyes.

"Y-yes. I do." Bakura stated, looking away.

"Look at me, 'Kura. I love you too...for a long time." Ryou confessed. Bakura's eyes welled up with tears. He quickly kissed Ryou on the lips, overjoyed that Ryou accepted him. They wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

On the side, Malik and Marik sadly nodded to each other and picked themselves off the floor to leave the new lovebirds alone. Although, it felt like a big burden was lifted off their shoulders, they didn't want to turn the situation towards a sensitive path again. However, Ryou broke the kiss and noticed the two leaving.

"Wait!" he shouted towards the two. They stopped and turned around with questioning looks donning their faces. After a moment's silence, Ryou finally spoke again. "I-Is it possible to love more than one person? I...I liked the kiss."

Marik and Malik looked at each other and smiled softly. "I think so...as long as Bakura agrees." Marik stated hesitantly. All heads turned to Bakura, who was silently processing everything, especially the fact that Marik loved him too.

"I'm fine with it." he finally answered, his eyes filled with confidence. The air suddenly grew a lot less heavier as everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"So...is it time for kinky foursome sex time?" Marik blurted out, making Ryou and Malik blush.

"Not the time!" Bakura shouted, throwing a pillow towards Marik's face, which missed as Marik slid to the side.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow's our first day of class and we don't want to be tired. First impressions are important." Ryou rationalized. Everyone silently agreed. Once again, Malik and Marik prepared to leave the room, but was interrupted, surprisingly by Bakura this time.

"D-do you two want to sleep with us?" Bakura asked, his bangs covered his upper portion of his face as he tried to hide the blush the crept up his cheeks. Malik's head popped up into Bakura's line of vision, making him jump.

"Aw, 'Kura-chan's blushing~" Malik cooed.

"S-shut up, Malik!" Bakura shouted, pushing him away and jumping into the bed with Ryou. Malik only smiled. The two remaining ones who were standing, crept into the bed, taking up Bakura's suggestion. The two hikaris slept between the two yamis on the large bed, finally able to relax in what seemed like an eternity. The moon and stars shone brightly outside as if celebrating the beginning of a strong love between four people.

Unbeknown to the silently sleeping four teens, a shadow lurked outside their room with a bright knowing smile.

"_I so knew they all loved each other! It's a good thing I was woken by Ryuu wanting to play! I can't wait to tell the others tomorrow!"_

_

* * *

_

Heh, finally, I reward my loyal reviewers with this- what we were all waiting for.

Hmmm spent like 5 hours on this...

Again, I'm sorry for my inactivity with this story!

Silver: WE'RE FREE!!!!

Silver, it's been 3 weeks since we got out of school, including testing week.

Silver: I know. Review or I will sic Star's Geometry teacher on you.


	6. The Start of a Storm

This is the fastest update I have EVER done. The last chapter's events seem sudden, but I will put in flashbacks to elaborate on Marik's and Malik's feelings. Right now, I have to deal with Jou's and Mokuba's pasts.

Silver: Hn. -still gagging over the Pharoah's and the prince's scene-

-whacks over the head with a roll of newspaper- Get over it.

Addiction of the Day:

Don't Jump – Tokio Hotel (Can't believe I'm listening to them)

Lovin' You – DBSK

* * *

Disclaimer: -shows you a YGO manga and a HP book- Does it say my name here on the cover or book anywhere? No. That means I do not own these two stories!

"_Thoughts/Mind Link"_

"Talking"

_Dream/Vision

* * *

_

Ancient and Modern Magics

By Silver & Star

Chapter 5

The Start of a Storm

* * *

As the sun made its appearance from its hiding on the other side of the world, one by one, the students and staff of Hogwarts arose from their first night at the prestigious school. Soon, the kitchens were filled with activity while the house elves prepared for the breakfast that would feed hundreds. Small groups of students slowly walked into the Great Hall for a scrumptious breakfast prepared by the elves. The aroma of syrup, pancakes, waffles, sausages filled the room earning rumbles from the empty stomachs of those who entered.

Meanwhile, in the residence of where the transfers resided in, Jou was the first one up, surprisingly. He had woken up before the sun rose from behind the mountains, unable to sleep after he had a strange dream. He remembered most of it and it was enough to keep him wide awake for the following hours. For the sixth time, he reviewed his dream.

_He was walking down a hall alongside someone that was very important. He couldn't remember who, but he had a feeling that this person wielded much power and respect. A glance out the window revealed many dunes of sand in the background with a bustling town outside. The air was warm and dry, making his throat a bit parched. _

_Then the scene changed. He was in a grand room lit with torches. He stood next to a throne-like chair. There were people in robes lined up on the left and right side of the room. Between them was a poorly dressed man. His clothes were caked with dust and dirt as if he was struggling only moments before. Suddenly, the man came at the person on the throne with a wicked looking knife he pulled out of his robes. Before Jou could process anything, he felt his dream body move on its own and stood between the person on the throne and the attacker. Someone screamed his name in distress._

Then he had woken up. Jou sighed and teared his eyes from the sun. He had been leaning on the ledge under window in the common room. He rose his hands above his head and stretched the limbs. He stared at the object attached to the necklace around his neck. It was a miniature version of the Millennium Scales Shadi constructed for him. After all, times had changed and he wasn't like Shadi who hid in the shadows. It would be suspicious if he held the gold artifact around with him. Was it trying to tell him something? Did his dreams have to do with the past life that the hat told him about?

With another sigh escaping his lips, he turned around to see Yugi and Yami heading down the flight of stairs into the common room fully dressed. It seemed as if Yugi was arguing with Yami about how he could wake up so early.

"As Pharaoh in the past, I rose with Ra." Yami replied. They stopped their bickering once they spotted Jou.

"Oh, Jou, you're up early. Good morning." Yugi greeted while Yami said a simple morning greeting as well.

"Morning, Yug', Yami. I couldn't sleep. Had a strange dream. Nothing big." Jou stated. Yami rose an eyebrow when he heard strange dream. Suspicious, he asked about it.

"What was it about?" he asked, before quickly adding, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but remember that now you are an item bearer, your dreams may signify something important."

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing." Jou lied. "We should wake the others up. It's time for breakfast."

However, Yami was still suspicious, but he was interrupted by a rather loud shout and a thump. Fearing something happen to their friends, the three ran to source of the noise and was joined by Seto and Mokuba. The scene that laid in front of them was rather confusing. A still half-asleep Marik sat on the floor, rubbing his head where it was presumed that he hit when he fell. A fuming Bakura stood inches from the fallen yami. Ryou and Malik looked just as confused as the others were.

"I said you could sleep with us for the night, NOT molest me while I'm fucking asleep!" Bakura shouted, aiming another punch at Marik's head. Fortunately for Marik, Ryou held him Bakura back.

Yami coughed and the former turned to see their unexpected audience. Ryou, Malik, and Marik also turned around to see a pissed off Seto, a smirking Mokuba, and three other confused people at their doorway.

"What are you doing here, Pharaoh?" Bakura demanded, breaking from Ryou's grasp and turning his attention away from Marik.

"I should be asking why Marik would be molesting you in your sleep, but then again, what are Marik and Malik doing in your bed anyway?" Yami asked, calmly. Before Bakura could make up an excuse, Mokuba beat him to it.

"Isn't it obvious? The four of them are together as in a foursome!" Mokuba chirped happily.

"WHAT?" was heard from the ones who stood near the door.

"How did you know? Malik asked the youngest one in the room.

"I overheard you guys last night." Mokuba stated bluntly. He picked Ryuu up from the floor and began petting him softly. Bakura hummed as if contemplating something.

"Stealthy and smart. Maybe even a bit sly. Mischievous and looks that can be deceiving. What do you say about becoming my apprentice?" he asked with a smirk.

"I _am _in Slytherin after all. I'm going to have to say I'll take you up on that offer." Mokuba stated with a smirk that matched Bakura's. They were interrupted by a protective Seto.

"Forget about it. There's no way you're going to be learning from that thief." Seto stated, glaring at the said thief.

"Aw, but nii-san! I get to learn how to defend myself better!" Mokuba complained, about to turn on his puppy eyes.

"You already learned from the teachers I hired for you." Seto argued back. Bakura let out a bark of laughter.

"As if those weaklings ever faced real danger. They probably learned from books or some video. I have experience." Bakura snorted. Mokuba agreed and turned on his puppy eyes, adding a pout in there too. Seto's will was being broken down by Mokuba's pout and eyes. Meanwhile, his brain knew what Bakura was saying was true. With a huff, he complied.

"Fine, but if I catch you stealing from or hurting anyone that doesn't deserve it, I'm cutting you off your allowance for half a year." Seto decided, earning a hug from Mokuba.

"You better not teach him to annoy me, Thief." Yami warned, before announcing, "We better head down for breakfast. Get dressed."

"Don't order me around, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted angrily. Before they could start another fight, Yugi grabbed Yami and went out of the room.

The yamis retreated back into their hosts' bodies as they prepared to go down.

* * *

~GREAT HALL~

Downstairs, groups of students were happily enjoying their meal. They chatted with one another, exchanging their experiences in the summer. Some were complaining about how they would have to face homework and school again, while others were just happy they could see their friends again. However, most of the noise of the morning was silenced when the group of transfers entered together. They received stares from the occupants of the room.

"Well, see you guys later." Malik said, catching Ryou's hand and dragging him towards the direction of the Slytherin table. Mokuba followed after them. The others headed towards the Gryffindor table and started to greet the Golden Trio.

"Where were you guys? We couldn't find you in the Gryffindor Tower last night." Harry asked the transfers. He took a bite of his syrup drizzled pancakes.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore prepared a separate dorm for us." Yugi explained. He took an apple from the pile of fruit and bit into it with a crunch.

Suddenly, they heard hoots and thrills from somewhere. Everyone looked up and the transfers followed. They saw hundreds of owls fly in with letters attached to their legs. Gasps and sounds of awe were heard the students saw a sapphire colored phoenix fly in as well. They stared as it landed on Yugi's shoulder.

"Aoi! Do you have any letters from back home?" Yugi asked and he petted Aoi on the head. Aoi let out a thrill, which meant yes and held out its leg. Yugi saw one from his Grandpa, one for Joey from Serenity, and one for Seto from Otogi giving Seto updates on his company. Yugi passed the two letters for his friends to them before reading his own letter.

Professor McGonagall soon came by with their schedules. Yugi and the others were skimming it when they heard a groan and something hard landing on the table. Turning their heads towards the source of the noise, they found Ron's head on the table.

"We have potions first with Slytherin first." he simply said. "You guys will find out what I mean later."

* * *

~WITH SLYTHERIN~

Malik, Mokuba and Ryou at their table and sat next to their blond haired friend. However, their original happy faces was replaced with a worried look when they saw what happened to Draco. His left cheek was bruised and was slightly a purple color. Ryou winced.

"Are you alright, Draco? What happened?" Ryou asked, concerned, pointing to the bruise.

With a snort, Draco answered, "Those traitors ganged up on me. I guess you know what happened next."

"Can't you tell a teacher or something?" Mokuba asked.

"Even if I did, they can't do anything about it. I am still stuck with those jerks for a whole year. Where were you guys yesterday anyways?" Draco asked.

"Professor Dumbledore prepared a separate dorm for us." Malik explained. "Hey! I got an idea. Why don't you dorm with us from now on? Here's an even better idea to add to that. Become Ryou's and my apprentice."

"Your apprentice?" Draco asked with a quizzical look.

"_Switch with me." _Bakura said within the depths of Ryou's mind and Ryou complied, adopting a sharper look.

"Mokuba is already and I sense you have great potential. After all, what have you got to lose? Your family has already disinherited you. You need to learn to survive on your own and I have more than enough experience with these things. Trust me. I can teach you many things including self protection and not just those you learn in your so called Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Bakura explained as serious as he can. Draco looked between the three transfers. Like "Ryou" said, seriously, what does he have to lose?

"I..." he started, before continuing with a confident voice, "I accept your offer." He held out a hand to shake hands with Bakura, which Bakura accepted with vigor.

"Glad to pass on my knowledge and skills then." Bakura said with a smirk. "Watch this. Think of it as...a congratulatory gift." With that said, Bakura took out a vial of blue-greenish powder and poured a bit of its contents into the cups of the students a little ways to the right of them, who were deep in a conversation of their own and facing away from Bakura's group. Pretending to be friendly, he got up and went to the middle of the group.

"How about a toast to start the year. I hope to learn much from you prestigious ladies and gentlemen." Bakura stated with a fake, friendly tone of voice. Not suspecting a thing, and looking at Bakura as if he was some crazy person, they complied just to get him away from them. They drank from their spiked cups and instantly, the powder took effect. Draco's mouth dropped when he saw what happened. He never knew Ryou had it in him, making him suspicious of whether Ryou had a split personality or something. Some adopted animal features such as a pig's nose or a horse's hooves. Bakura escaped back to his group, snickering.

"My own invention. Recipe is secret of course, but I may consider teaching you two since you are after all, my apprentices." Bakura stated, proudly, addressing Mokuba and Draco.

"I'll ignore what I just heard and pretend it never happened, but just make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Bakura." a sneer sounded from behind the group. They turned to see Snape behind them. He handed them their schedules, which they quickly skimmed over.

"First class with Gryffindor in Potions it is then." Draco commented.

"I have Divination first." Mokuba commented, looking at his own schedule.

The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast and the start of the day. Students stood from their tables and started on their way towards their first class. The group sporting animal features, courtesy of Bakura, glared at their group before heading towards the Infirmary. Ryou switched with Bakura, which Draco caught.

"_Did his features just get softer and didn't his eyes just change color?" _Draco questioned in his head.

"Be right back." Ryou stated. He ran off to catch Dumbledore before he left. From the group's point of view, they saw Professor Dumbledore nod with a soft smile and Ryou bowing in gratitude before he came running back to them.

"Professor Dumbledore agreed that it would safer for you to dorm with us, so you can move in. I'll show you where it is later." Ryou explained. Draco looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was staring at him with a soft smile that you see elders give you, the kind that made you feel safe. With a shy, yet genuine smile back, Draco silently thanked him. He watched him leave the Great Hall.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Ryou complained, already dragging Malik out the door. Draco ran to catch up with them. Luckily, they made it just in time. With a resounding slap of something against the chalkboard, the class grew quiet as they stared at Snape who had rapt his wand against the now filled chalkboard. On it were instructions on how to make a Sleeping Draught.

"Today, we are going to make a Sleeping Draught. This time, as to find out those who may need extra lessons, it will done individually. Ingredients are in the cupboard. Get to work." he commanded. Shuffling of feet filled the large dungeon room as students went to get their supplies.

Of course, Hermione swiftly worked without flaw, but what surprised the class was that Seto did as well.

"_Of course. What do you expect from the High Priest?" _Yami commented in Yugi's head. He was currently guiding Yugi through their mind link. He had learned how to make potions in one of his studies back in Ancient Egypt.

Being a thief and to survive his harsh past life, Bakura knew how to make potions as well. Ryou knew how to cook anyways, so it was simple for him to make the potion. Malik had studied potions as well before, so there was no problem for him as well.

What surprised the transfers was that Jou could make his successfully as well. _"It's just like cooking, which I had to eat at home."

* * *

_

~MOKUBA'S P.O.V.~

Why was the Divination room so far?! I had made it just in time, panting of course. Once I entered, I was hit with the thick, suffocating aroma of perfume and such. I quickly chose a table closest to the windows, sighing in relief as the air was less polluted there. I had to bit onto my lower lip to hold my laughter as a woman that reminded me of one of Weevle's bugs/insects came in.

"It's so nice to be back here. I am Professor Trelawney and I will be teaching you the wonders of Divination this year. Hopefully, I will get to meet many more others with an Inner Eye. Today we will be using-" she started before she was interrupted by a soft _hem, hem. _Everyone turned to see Professor Umbridge near the trapdoor.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but I caught up with some important matters. I believe I sent you a note explaining that I would be observing your class today." Professor Umbridge explained.

"A-ah, yes, of course. Would you like some tea while you observe?" Professor Trelawney asked, trying to be polite.

"No, thank you." Professor Umbridge said with a fake smile. "Continue with your lesson, please."

"As I was saying, we will be using the crystal balls you see in front of you today. Please pair up with the student in front of you and read the chapter about crystal balls in the book you bought for this class. Then please try to make a prediction using the crystal ball and write down what you see." she instructed.

I resisted to snort at the phoniness of the professor. In addition, a crystal ball? How cliché. My hand rose to finger the Millennium Necklace around my neck and I paired up with another boy in my class. I read through the pages assigned. I had already read the book after I bought it. What can I say? I had an interest in divination ever since I received the Millennium Necklace from Isis.

Seeing that my partner was ready, I let him go first to see how this method would work. However, I was disappointed that he couldn't see anything. It was my turn next. I focused and cleared my mind. I blocked out all other noise until it became a low hum in the background, just as the book instructed. I stared into the crystal ball. However, the Millennium Necklace suddenly grew warm, breaking my focus from the crystal ball. My vision swam as I was thrust into a scene of what I assumed to be the future. The necklace's powers were being used!

_A frightening bald man with no nose stood at the head of a large army. Quickly scanning the army, I saw that it consisted of hooded figures with masks on. Cold, ghostly creatures were behind them. They gave off an unhappy vibe. Among them, I saw trolls and other 'evil' creatures. Shuddering, I focused back on the man, who was speaking in a loud, clear voice._

_'Onwards to Hogwarts! Kill them all! Leave no survivors except my loyal subjects! Leave Potter and the Millennium holders to me!' he commanded as the army roared with delight. _

I could see no more as I was dragged back into reality. I grew conscious of the wind that seemed to have magically picked up in the small classroom. There was the breaking of glass before the chaos stopped as I slipped back into reality. Everyone was staring at me and at the broken crystal ball that laid in front of me. I became aware of a sharp pain in my right arm and noticed that a shard of glass was embedded in my arm. Resisting, the urge to cry out, I bit down on my lower lip.

"_I have to tell the others!"_ I thought. It was a vision from the Millennium Necklace and that person is after the Items!

"What is going on here?" Professor Umbridge demanded, a bit spooked. She rose from her seat in the corner, her eyes boring into mine. My attention was directed to another voice however.

"Deary, are you alright? You have strong powers there. What did you see?" Professor Trelawney asked eagerly. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"N-nothing important. May I please go to the Infirmary?" I lied. There was no way I was going to tell this batty old coot. She looked a bit skeptical, but noticed my bleeding arm and immediately sent me to the Infirmary where Madam Promfrey was going ballistic over my wound.

"_What in the world was that about?"

* * *

_

~With the others~

Everyone that had to do with the Millennium items suddenly perked up. They had sensed that someone was using an Item and it was _strong._ As the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had the class together, the group looked at one another. Each shook their head, silently saying it wasn't them who used their powers. That meant only one thing. Only one other person had an item this close to them, but not in their class- Mokuba. If he had a vision this strong, they knew that it was important. Seto, however, was just dead set on finding Mokuba after their current class.

"_Guess we truly will never get a rest will we?"_ Yugi asked Yami, who sighed.

* * *

Wow, 9 pages and all filled with action! This will make up for my inactivity....right?

Silver: -jealous of Mokuba and Draco- -grumbles-

Please review?????? -shoves Mokuba with puppy eyes in front of reader-


End file.
